Complication
by Imjustlikeyou12
Summary: Dip -DamienxPip- Damien is back in South Park, searching for someone he met seven years ago. Please R&R!


**Here's another fanfic about how Pip and Damien meets once again. I don't know why, but I'm pretty proud of this one. **

**Now when it's summer holiday I've got plenty of time to write, and that's good!**

**And once again; sorry if my english is bad! I promise I'll be better soon!**

_**Complication.**_

The low sky looked like it was about to cry. The remaining colors of the clouds would soon rain down to the cold earth. Was someone from Heaven crying to warn the people that the Anti-Christ is among them? They shouldn't worry, the Anti-Christ is not there to hurt anyone, not this time.

He was just searching for something. A few weeks earlier he had been searching for _someone_, but when he found out that the person he had been looking for was dead he had to search for the grave instead.

He had been searching all over Colorado, even in Denver and Lakewood, and now only one place was left. It was a city he had visited only once, a long, long time ago, when he was only a child. A child with the pathetic power to set things on fire.

Today he was stronger, and he was back in South Park to find the grave of his 'friend' he met there. He wasn't so sure if the boy would call him _friend_ after what he did the last time he was with him, when they were eight years old.

South Park was not the same as it was before. The Anti-Christ arrived and had to read on signs to make sure that he really was in the right city, and surprisingly he was. He found South Park Elementary Schools playground, where new slides and stuff were up. The new stuff didn't look that new though. They must have put those up after he left.

Days like this, no one were playing outside, not even adults were out today. Most of the stores and shops were closed and the only sign of human-life was the bus driver who drove through town, looking very tired.

The Anti-Christ spit some saliva on the sidewalk and kept walking until he found the cemetery. He stood outside of the gates, slowly rising his head and looked up to the high church tower. The colorless rain was falling down, hard. But it didn't stop him to take a step inside of the cemetery.

Nothing happened.

Two steps.

A lightning with supersonic speed crossed the sky, followed by a loud roar.

The wind grasped for the Anti-Christ's black coat, trying to make him move away, but he just grinned, showing his sharp teeth to the sky, like he was thinking; "You are no match for me." And he kept walking towards where they buried new bodies. It did not take him to long to find the gravestone he had been looking for.

He kneeled in front of it to read the name clearly.

**Philip Pirrup**

_Pip_ by another name, the Anti-Christ was thinking. He reached out to touch the stone, but the sky warned him again with a bright lightning and an even louder roar. But he didn't care, he just let his hand go along the written name on the stone.

What does he really feel about this person he only met once, so long ago? All he knew that ever since he left he had been thinking about him. Wondering if that little fellow was crying himself to sleep, waiting for someone to come and tell him that tomorrow nobody was going to spit on him or make fun of him. But no one must have ever come.

The little boy the Anti-Christ met around age eight had died just a few weeks after his fifteenth birthday. He was not sick, and it was no accident that caused his death. He was murdered.

Murdered is a crime. The Anti-Christ likes when these kinds of things happens, but, he could not feel happy now. He was not happy about what happened to Pip. He was not sad either. He just found it rather disturbing.

Why? He didn't know.

The Anti-Christ sighed and turned away. Had he just went all over Colorado to see that gravestone? He laughed at himself. It sounded stupid even in his head. In his irritation he kicked away a rock on the ground. It rolled about five meters away, at the same time a lightning broke down behind him. But it didn't bother him at all. Let the church burn down to the ground. And then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Why did you come?"

He quickly turned around to find a person sitting on the gravestone that he just had visited. The person had pale skin, but not quite white. The lips were soft pink, and the eyes were darkened by the weather but they were shining in light blue. The blond hair was about to the shoulders and a pair of silver wings was attached to his back.

But the beauty was not what made the Anti-Christ recognize the Angel in the first place; it was the British accent that made him shocked.

"Pip?"

"Cheerio, Damien."

The Angel's face was blank. There was no sign of emotions at all. It was no sound when he jumped off the gravestone and took a step closer to the Anti-Christ. Neither of their bodies was wet from the rain which was falling down on them. Sometimes the power of God and Satan are the same.

"I guess I'll have to ask you again." Pip said with a serious voice. "Why did you come here?"

Damien grinned. "Like I have to tell you. I'll go wherever the hell I want."

"I'm just concerned that the only grave you visited was mine."

This time Damien didn't say anything. He kicked away a few more small rocks. The rocks flew in different directions, some in a small distance, some further away.

Pip knew what kind of behavior this was, but he didn't say anything. Instead he looked at Damien for a while before giving a little, little smile. The Anti-Christ didn't like that smile and backed off.

"You know what, Damien?"

The Anti-Christ snorted. That was answer enough for the Angel to continue. "You're the first on to come and visit me. I found it a bit strange that I even got a gravestone in the first place. If they had just burned me down to ashes, they would not have to bother coming at all." His eyes were now filled with sadness, but he still had that smile on his face. "How come that you're thinking about me after all these years, Damien?"

The Anti-Christ grinned again. "Like you weren't been thinking about me too."

By that comment, the Angel blushed and turned his head so Damien could not his red cheeks. Through the years that had passed he had Damien in mind. Not every day, every hour, but sometimes, when he was alone, maybe when he was about to sleep, or in the shower, or when he was doing his homework, Damien could came on his mind. He wondered how he looked like today, if his voice were more dark and deep, and if he still remembers the little boy he sat on fire in February month seven years ago.

**(A/N: I'm not really sure which month Cartman has his birthday, but February seems to be a nice month.) **

When he's cheeks had got a little cooler, he turned towards Damien again.

"I'm happy that you came." The Angel said. "If I could I would hug you right now. But…"

"What do you mean by 'if I could'?" The Anti-Christ cut off.

"Damien, you and I are not the same. Like this, it's too dangerous for us to even touch each other. Right now, I shouldn't be here, and neither should you. I'm afraid that it's risky for us to get too close."

The Anti-Christ locked his eyes with Pip's. "Am I not worth the risk?"

It came as a surprise to Damien when Pip's arms were wrapped around his neck and Pip's lips pressed against his own. But it didn't take long for him to kiss the Angel back while placing his hands on the Angel's shoulders.

There was a net of electricity on his body there Pip touched him, biting really hard, making him moan in pain. And the same for Pip himself, he felt how it burned on his shoulders and on his lips. After a short while, they separated, panting in pain. Tears were rolling down Pip's cheeks and blood dripping from his shoulders.

"It really is my bad luck, isn't it? I was not happy on Earth, and now, without you, I don't think that I will be happy in Heaven either."

"There is always a way. If you admit 'the truth that we both know' you could become a Fallen Angel and come with me to Hell."

"I don't know Damien." The Angel said and turned towards the sky. '

It was still raining, and still, no one of them was wet. It hasn't come any more lightning or thunder while they had been talking. Not even when they had kissed, and neither of them was really sure if _someone_ had seen them doing it.

Damien licked his lip, feeling the taste of blood of the wound the electricity had left on him. He liked that taste and licked it all away before he said: "If you come, you could take revenge on those who killed you. You could…"

This time Pip cut the Anti-Christ off.

"Even if I went to Hell, I could never kill someone, and you know that." He smiled a sad smile again, like he had done all his lifetime. He knew that this would be the end of their relationship.

The Anti-Christ signed loudly. "It's your choice." And then he turned around and left the cemetery without any good-byes. And Pip stood there watching him go, and when he couldn't see Damien anymore he lifted his tear full face to his gravestone. He placed a hand over his own name and followed the lines just like Damien had done earlier. Silently he whispered a few words, spread his wings and flew back to where he belongs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! ^^ Please review before you leave.**


End file.
